1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an anti-theft system and method for mobile phone.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of wireless communication and information processing technology, portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones are now in widespread use.
However, as mobile phones become smaller, the mobile phones may be more easily lost or stolen.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.